


Vrais Amour

by audrey1nd, RsCreighton



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Non-canon compliant after Order of the Phoenix, PWP, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audrey1nd/pseuds/audrey1nd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could never truly have Blaise, for even as he kissed him he knew that Blaise’s thoughts were far away in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vrais Amour

**Author's Note:**

> Non-canon compliant after Order of the Phoenix.  
> I didn't have time to write anything new, so this was written like 10 years ago as a gift for a friend.

6:20

[Listen @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/zl861pm5joxvhzf/Vrais_Amour.mp3)

[Download @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/zl861pm5joxvhzf/Vrais_Amour.mp3) (6MB)

         

          Draco was pushed roughly against the wall.  The wall connected with his back, and then a pair of lips came crashing down upon his.  He felt cold, slender hands pushing up his shirt, like they were desperate for contact with Draco’s skin. Despite the pain from being pushed so roughly into the wall, Draco responded eagerly, helping the other boy to divest him of his shirt when they broke the kiss.  With a growl, Draco bit down on skin, and the other boy cried out, enjoying the pain that had been bestowed upon the delicate skin of his neck. Draco soothed the skin that his teeth had bitten into with his tongue. The other boy sighed in pleasure, and Draco reached up to brush the boy’s unruly dark hair from his eyes.

“Blaise,” he breathed, as if the other boy’s name was a wish for something that he wanted so desperately, but could not have. Which it was. He could never truly have Blaise, for even as he kissed him he knew that Blaise’s thoughts were far away in the future. He knew with a dismal thought that he was thinking of the fate that awaited them once they had graduated from Hogwarts.

Draco pushed Blaise along the wall, still kissing him passionately, until he reached a tapestry of Salazar Slytherin with his best friend, name unknown. He had died in battle and his name had been lost to time. Draco muttered the words, “vrais amour” into Blaise’s mouth and the tapestry parted to admit them into a grand room.  There was an enormous bed in the center of the room.  It was made of dark wood, and had forest green hangings. The room smelled like rain, the kind of rain that was like tears streaming down your face. Blaise stood staring at the room, taking in every detail of it. He smelled the rain, but before he could identify it Draco kissed him. Draco kissed him with all the passion and sadness that he felt. They both knew they could never be together and that made what they did all the more precious.  Blaise opened his mouth to take a breath and Draco pushed his tongue in, forcing the last of Blaise’s breath out of him. Draco savored Blaise’s taste; he knew this could very well be the last time they could ever meet. That was why he had taken him here, no more could they meet in abandoned classrooms and hidden alcoves, it had to come to an end, and this was it. Once, long ago, Salazar Slytherin and his best friend had used this room for the very same purpose.

Sensing the urgency in Draco’s kiss, and his intent on bringing him here, Blaise pushed Draco back until he hit the bed and fell backwards, sinking into the mattress, his pale skin standing out against the dark covers. Blaise fell upon Draco, kissing and biting, his body heavy on top of Draco’s. Blaise’s breath came in harsh notes as Draco started to unbutton his shirt. Draco’s fingers fumbled with the second button and he ripped the worn shirt open, the loose ivory buttons flying across the room, making clinking sounds as they landed on the stone floor.

They were kissing feverishly now as it became more and more important to get rid of every piece of clothing, until they were touching, skin to skin, without any room in between them.  As Draco reached for Blaise’s belt buckle, Blaise thrust his hips against Draco’s, trapping Draco's hand in between them. He could feel the heat radiating from both his and Blaise’s erections. Draco tugged at Blaise’s belt, despite the close confines, and Blaise’s pants fell to the floor. Draco slid back farther onto the bed, shedding his pants as he went, throwing them over his shoulder once they were off. Both boys were sitting on the bed now, wearing only identical pairs of black boxers.  Draco kissed Blaise tenderly, knowing that this would be their last time together. Kneeling on the bed, still partaking in that tender kiss, they slid off each other’s boxers, letting the material pool around their knees.

Draco reached his hand around to grab Blaise’s firm ass, and Blaise gasped into his mouth. Draco pushed his tongue into Blaise’s mouth, deepening the kiss. His tongue searched for Blaise’s tasting him, and savoring it.  Then, Draco thrust into Blaise. At first, he pumped in and out slowly, then, he gained speed, his breath coming faster and faster until, with a groan, he lost control and collapsed on top of Blaise.

“I love you,” Draco murmured against Blaise’s skin, kissing his temple, which was salty with sweat.

“I love you too,” Blaise replied before drifting off into a dream world where he and Draco would never have to part.


End file.
